Rien de très original
by Miss Evana
Summary: Deux meilleures amies, deux meilleurs potes. Un mec magnifique et désirable. Une boîte. Une danse… Bref, rien de très original.


**Rien de très original**

_Il y a une sensation, une sensation qu'on aimerait bien, tous, secrètement, ressentir un jour ou l'autre. Ce peut être dans n'importe quel cadre. Il faut juste deux personnes et un peu de magie. _

_Nous choisirons une danse, parce qu'une danse, ça a quelque chose de fort et de silencieux… Et que cette sensation n'a pas besoin de mots._

La nostalgie.

Voilà l'émotion qui l'avait prise toute entière, devant l'entrée de la boîte de nuit.

Pourtant, cette entrée était plutôt commune deux videurs, un panneau lumineux, de la musique tendance, forte mais un peu assourdie.

Son entourage aussi était banal : la meilleure amie à l'apparence calme mais qui sait faire la fête, l'autre copine en apparence déjantée mais qui sait être sérieuse quand il le faut, le pote qui rigole tout le temps mais qui peut être lourd, le copain mystérieux et sympa mais qui aime faire le clown avec le précédent, et l'objet du désir, beau, envoûtant, parfois drôle, gentil, silencieux, insupportable, incernable. En clair, la bande d'amis qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu laisser tomber.

Mais c'était le nom de la boîte. _Cerisiers du Japon_.

La copine délurée haussa les épaules, parla de coïncidence. Le copain mystérieux avança que les coïncidences n'existaient pas. La meilleure amie, des étoiles plein les yeux, s'exclama que c'était le destin, et qu'il fallait rentrer. Le bon pote se marra, dit que c'était ça, en effet le proprio de la boîte avait dû avoir une vision, il avait lu dans l'avenir qu'ils viendraient et du coup il avait donné ce nom au club. L'objet du désir soupira, demanda à ce qu'on entre ou qu'on n'entre pas, mais qu'on se décide, il était déjà onze heures, on avait contrôle de maths lundi, il fallait pouvoir réviser demain.

À ces mots, elle s'arracha à la contemplation de l'enseigne lumineuse et répliqua qu'il s'en foutait, qu'il aurait minimum seize, comme d'hab' quoi. Il soupira à nouveau, dit qu'on n'allait pas se disputer maintenant, on était là pour se détendre, quand même. Elle fit la moue et acquiesça. Elle se dirigea alors vers un des videurs. Ses amis la suivirent.

- Pièces d'identités, s'vous plaît.

Elle tendit la photocopie de son passeport, fière d'avoir eu seize ans la semaine passée. Surtout que le reste de la bande avait déjà dix-sept ans ou plus, sauf sa meilleure amie qui comme elle, avait sauté une classe.

Le videur se figea, leva la tête vers l'enseigne.

- Marrant…

Elle hocha la tête, passa une main dans ses cheveux, eut un sourire gêné. Lui aussi sourit, elle était plutôt mignonne.

- Et ben bonne soirée, jolie fleur japonaise.

Elle rosit, faillit lever les yeux au ciel en songeant que le videur avait bien vingt ans de plus qu'elle, se ravisa.

- Merci, c'est sympa.

- De rien, j'espère que tu passes un bon séjour en Chine.

- Ouais…

- Bon Sakura, t'as fini de te faire draguer ?

La japonaise, amusée, se retourna vers sa copine fêtarde, qui visiblement était pressée de rentrer.

- Quoi, t'es jalouse, Mei ?

- C'est ça ouais… J'l'ai dans l'cul, profond si ça peut te faire plaisir, et maintenant on y va.

Sakura éclata de rire et s'empressa de pénétrer dans la boîte de nuit.

Pendant qu'ils déposaient leurs affaires au vestiaire, sa meilleure amie l'attira dans un coin, l'air préoccupé.

- Ça va ?

- Bah ouais, pourquoi ?

- J'ai bien vu la tête que tu faisais tout à l'heure.

- T'inquiète, Tomo'.

- Nan mais ça me gêne…

- J'ai un peu le cafard, c'est tout…

- Oh, ma 'Kura… Ils me manquent aussi, tu sais. Enfin pas autant qu'à toi, mais bon.

- Ce qui me saoule en fait, c'est que je sais qu'aux prochaines vacances, je vais recommencer à me disputer avec Tôya… Alors que là j'ai trop envie de le voir.

- Mais ça t'y peux rien, c'est votre relation qui est comme ça, c'est tout ! Il sait très bien que vous vous adorez, même si vous vous le montrez en vous engueulant. Regarde, c'est comme avec Syaoran…

- Tomoyo Daidôji, tu pourrais ne serait-ce qu'une soirée me lâcher avec Syaoran ?

- Tu déconnes ? C'est l'occasion rêvée.

- Est-ce que je te fais chier avec Eriol ?

- Plus maintenant, mais je te rappelle que tu t'es pas gênée quand on n'était pas encore ensemble.

Sakura soupira, songeant que tout était plus facile quand elles vivaient au Japon.

Elle avait été envoyée à Hong Kong, par son père, après le dernier tremblement de terre qui avait eu lieu dans la mégalopole. Celui-ci s'inquiétait, ayant peur de la perdre comme son épouse, victime d'une catastrophe naturelle, des années plus tôt. D'autant qu'il devait s'absenter assez souvent pour ses recherches, étant archéologue Sakura pouvait alors rester seule pendant plusieurs jours, car son grand-frère Tôya vivait avec son petit ami, Yukito.

Vu que son école enseignait le chinois à partir de la primaire, ce qui l'avait rendue bilingue, et qu'elle avait obtenu grâce à ses bons résultats (malgré de fortes lacunes en maths) une bourse pour un lycée international à Hong Kong, Fujitaka Kinomoto avait décidé d'envoyer sa fille dans ce pensionnat qualifié. Tomoyo Daidôji, la cousine de Sakura – et accessoirement sa meilleure amie – qui elle aussi brillait par ses bonnes notes, avait aussitôt supplié sa mère de pouvoir partir elle aussi, ce qui lui avait été accordé.

Sakura était ravie de voir de nouveaux horizons, mais triste de quitter sa terre natale et sa famille.

Heureusement elle parlait encore sa langue maternelle, grâce à la présence de Tomoyo, même en la mélangeant souvent avec le mandarin. Et elle avait rencontré ses meilleurs amis dans son pensionnat.

Takashi Yamazaki, le clown aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux rieurs, venait comme les deux cousines du Japon, à la différence qu'il se trouvait ici pour devenir sérieux et travailler correctement – ce qui ne marchait pas trop.

Eriol Hiiragisawa, jeune homme calme et tempéré, cachait pourtant bien son jeu : il pouvait être aussi lourd que Takashi, son meilleur ami. Ses cheveux de jais, prenant des reflets bleutés à la lumière, étaient typiquement asiatiques, mais ses yeux bleus moins bridés que ceux de ses amis trahissaient ses origines anglaises.

Meilin Li, qui adorait faire la fête, était, elle, une pure chinoise aux cheveux longs cheveux noirs et aux étranges yeux rouges, qui venait d'une famille fortunée, se trouvant dans ce lycée parce qu'il était prestigieux.

Quant à son cousin, Syaoran Li, qui étudiait ici pour les mêmes raisons, Sakura avait vraiment du mal à le cerner. Il était assez lunatique, sachant être aussi drôle et gentil que les autres, mais pouvant aussi rester silencieux et renfermé. Dans ces moments-là, il lui arrivait souvent de se disputer avec la japonaise. Mais généralement, ils étaient plutôt réservés l'un envers l'autre, ne se parlant pas tellement. En fait, son côté incernable fascinait Sakura, si bien que lorsqu'il était détendu et joyeux, c'était elle qui avait du mal à être naturelle. Ses cheveux chocolat ébouriffés et ses yeux ambre qui faisaient rêver un certain nombre de filles y étaient peut-être aussi pour quelque chose… Quoi qu'il en soit, il l'attirait, comme aimait le lui rappeler sa cousine.

Sa cousine Tomoyo, qui, si elle dégageait, avec sa peau de marbre, ses yeux améthyste ensorcelants et ses cheveux noirs aux reflets mauves, une beauté froide, était pourtant toujours gaie et gentille, parfois aussi folle que Meilin. Ainsi, lorsqu'il s'agissait de couture, elle était intarissable, la mode étant sa passion. C'était d'ailleurs elle qui avait confectionné les tenues que portaient les trois jeunes filles de la bande. Tenues dont elle n'était pas peu fière.

- D'ailleurs puisqu'on parle de Syaoran, continua-t-elle, il doit adorer ton haut, le vert c'est sa couleur préférée. Tiens, comme tes yeux, c'est marrant ça…

- Tu me l'as déjà dit au moins cinquante fois, tu sais ? signala sa cousine d'un ton las.

- Et puis ce tissu dans le style satin, c'est tellement érotique… continua Tomoyo, imperturbable.

- Qui est érotique ? demanda Takashi, intéressé, en s'approchant.

- Cette blonde canon, là-bas, répliqua aussitôt Sakura en désignant la piste. Tu devrais aller lui parler, je l'ai vue te mater tout à l'heure.

Takashi, qui se spécialisait dans les conquêtes d'un soir, ne se fit pas prier.

Il se rendit sur la piste, en même temps que Sakura, dont le but n'était pas de draguer mais plutôt d'échapper à sa cousine. La musique était assourdissante.

Un peu mal à l'aise, elle commença doucement à bouger les hanches et la tête. Jetant un regard circulaire, elle repéra Meilin qui se déhanchait déjà sensuellement, ne se préoccupant pas d'eux. Elle sourit et se laissa aller au rythme de la musique.

_Play the simple game  
With all your broken rules_

La chanson lui disait quelque chose. Elle n'essaya pas vraiment de s'en rappeler, elle se contenta de se laisser aller.

Ça pulsait, c'était assourdissant et moderne. De la musique de boîte de nuit, quoi.

_I'm calling out your name  
But my heart just still refuses_

Sakura chercha ses amis du regard, aperçut Tomoyo et Eriol qui discutaient dans un coin, se tenant les mains et se dévorant des yeux, Meilin qui se déhanchait toujours en chantant, les yeux fermés, et Takashi qui dansait avec la fille de tout à l'heure.

Elle détourna le regard, se demandant où était le dernier de ses amis. Qui d'ailleurs, ne l'était pas vraiment…

_Don't you be afraid  
Baby I'm here_

Brusquement, elle l'aperçut. Il s'était assis au bar, il avait un verre à la main. La serveuse lui parlait, elle avait l'air de le draguer. Sakura sentit monter la jalousie…

Mais il ne semblait pas l'écouter. Il leva les yeux, elle croisa son regard.

_Stop running from love  
Baby don't you fear_

Elle déglutit, et à ce moment précis, la musique s'accéléra.

_Cause it's louder  
So much louder than words_

Elle ferma les yeux, pour échapper au regard ensorcelant de Syaoran. Elle décida de ne plus réfléchir, et, comme Meilin, de se laisser porter par la musique.

_Baby it's louder  
So much louder than words_

Tout en laissant ses hanches la diriger, elle commença par réellement bouger ses jambes, laissant le poids son corps changer de côté au rythme des pulsations.

_Cause it's louder  
So much louder than words_

Puis ce furent les bras, qui, d'abord tranquilles, se levèrent petit à petit et s'agitèrent gracieusement, au fur et à mesure qu'elle se détendait.

_Baby it's louder  
So much louder than words_

La musique s'accélérait encore.

Alors elle se mit vraiment à danser, improvisant des mouvements en accord avec la musique, secouant ses cheveux, et sautillant sans cesse, comme si elle désirait s'envoler.

Elle avait fermé les yeux et elle était bien. Elle commençait à comprendre l'état de Meilin.

Elle ne pensait plus à ses regrets ni à ses états d'âme.

Elle sourit, elle se sentait vivante et libre.

_Cause it's louder  
So much louder than words_

Tout en se laissant porter, elle ouvrit les yeux et croisa de nouveau le regard de Syaoran.

Elle lui sourit à pleines dents, sans se poser de questions.

Il la dévorait des yeux.

_Baby it's louder  
So much louder than words_

Et puis soudain, tout s'arrêta. D'un coup.

Elle resta quelques instants immobile, et sursauta lorsque le DJ se mit à parler dans son micro. Elle quitta brusquement le regard de Syaoran, écouta les remerciements de l'animateur face à la foule, qui annonça qu'en hommage à sa copine, il allait mettre une chanson vintage.

Les gens avaient l'air de s'étonner, mais plusieurs sourirent lorsque les premières notes d'un vieux slow bien connu retentirent.

_Stars shining bright above you  
Night breezes seem to whisper 'I love you'…_

Sakura quitta la piste en souriant elle aussi, amusée par la différence entre la chanson et l'ambiance de la boîte.

Les couples s'étaient déjà rendus sur la piste et Eriol ne mit pas longtemps à inviter Tomoyo. Quant à Meilin, elle avait rejoint Syaoran au bar.

Sakura s'installa près d'eux. La chinoise aux yeux rubis avait pris un petit air nostalgique.

- Ah, ça me rappelle mon dernier copain…

Ne les laissant pas ouvrir la bouche, elle entama alors un discours à propos de « l'incroyable Shun » qu'elle n'aurait jamais largué si elle avait su qu'elle n'en trouverait pas un autre plus beau et drôle.

Syaoran et Sakura échangèrent un regard blasé, sachant déjà qu'ils ne l'arrêteraient jamais.

Heureusement, Takashi arriva à ce moment-là, la joue rose et l'air mécontent.

- Je rêve, se plaignit-il. Elle m'a baffé alors qu'on avait à peine commencé le slow, parce que j'avais descendu mes mains un peu trop bas.

- Tiens, dit Meilin en lui tendant son verre. Bois avec moi, ça te fera du bien. C'est toujours comme ça, nous les filles on est un peu connes, on laisse tout passer, tu vois…

Sakura soupira devant l'état qu'affichaient ses deux amis normalement joyeux. Alors qu'elle levait les yeux au ciel, on lui tapota le bras.

Elle se retourna pour s'apercevoir que Syaoran était descendu de son siège. Il fit un signe de tête en direction de la piste, avant de jeter un coup d'œil à Takashi et Meilin, en pleine discussion soi-disant philosophique sur le sens de l'amour. Elle comprit aussitôt qu'il pensait à la même chose qu'elle : mieux valait aller danser que de s'infliger un bon quart d'heure de pseudo-déprime…

Elle hocha la tête, avant de le suivre sur la piste. Tandis qu'il lui enserrait la taille, elle passa ses bras autour de son cou. Le cœur battant, elle commença à tourner lentement.

_Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you  
Sweet dreams that leave all worries behind you_

_But in your dreams, whatever they be  
Dream a little dream of me_

La situation était plutôt étrange.

En fait, elle ne correspondait pas trop à ce à quoi elle s'attendait. Car si elle avait une conscience particulière des bras de Syaoran autour de sa taille, elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de rester dans cette position pendant des heures. Et pourtant, dans les romans à l'eau de rose, ce genre d'expérience devait toujours s'accompagner d'émotions très intenses. Mais au lieu de se sentir « merveilleusement bien », elle n'avait pas particulièrement l'impression d'être à sa place.

Elle était plus stressée qu'autre chose.

Elle avait envie de chantonner les paroles, histoire de se détendre, mais elle se retint, elle ne savait pas trop comment il aurait pu le prendre.

Elle tenta alors de reconnaître les notes jouées au piano. Mais ses cours de musique étaient bien loin, et même la beauté du morceau ne l'empêchait pas de sentir le souffle de Syaoran dans ses cheveux. Elle se demanda où le regard du jeune homme se portait regardant par dessus son épaule, elle ne voyait pas son visage.

_Stars fading but I linger on, dear  
Still craving your kiss  
I'm longing to linger till dawn, dear  
Just saying this_

En revanche, elle voyait très bien Tomoyo, qui dansait avec Eriol un peu plus loin, d'autant que sa cousine lui adressa un clin d'œil et un sourire d'encouragement, à laquelle elle répondit par une grimace.

Elle aperçut Takashi et Meilin, toujours au bar, qui riaient, s'étant apparemment lancés dans une discussion un peu plus amusante.

Sakura regarda le visage d'Eriol, qui lui, avait l'air bien plus détendu qu'elle. Il avait un sourire et les yeux fermés, caressant doucement la chevelure de sa bien-aimée.

Alors que Sakura se demandait ce qu'il devait ressentir, fascinée, elle entendit une voix chaude et apaisante, qui la fit frissonner. Elle se rendit compte que c'était Syaoran, qui murmurait les paroles de la chanson à son oreille.

Et il chantait plutôt bien.

Contrairement à elle, il n'avait pas l'air de s'être trop posé de questions, et semblait, à sa voix, plus tranquille qu'elle.

_Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you  
Sweet dreams that leave all worries far behind you  
But in your dreams, whatever they be  
Dream a little dream of me_

D'abord crispée, elle sourit doucement, desserra un peu ses mains du cou de Syaoran et ferma les yeux comme Eriol. C'est vrai que c'était plutôt agréable.

Et c'est sur cette ambiance plus relaxée que la chanson prit fin.

Elle ne s'en rendit pas immédiatement compte, et ne lâcha pas Syaoran. Elle avait presque l'impression de rêver, dans cet endroit dont l'obscurité était seulement entrecoupée par quelques lumières artificielles colorées.

Elle entendit à peine la voix du DJ qui dit qu'il allait enchaîner avec quelque chose de plus moderne, et qu'on pouvait danser comme on voulait.

Alors que les pulsations avaient recommencé, une voix féminine légèrement éraillée se mit à chanter en rythme avec elles.

_Woke up to the clock  
What knob makes it stop  
Time to be aware  
Time to just be there  
You go, go go go  
I go, go go go  
Conversations rare  
Trail off in the air _

Bon. Morceau inconnu… Mais pour le moins intéressant. Et puis il s'accordait déjà plus avec l'ambiance de la boîte.

_Echo_

_Echo _

Eriol et Tomoyo avaient quitté la piste, elle avait disparu, sans doute aux toilettes, et lui était au bar avec Takashi et Meilin. Ils les regardaient en souriant.

Sakura prit brusquement conscience que Syaoran et elle ne s'étaient pas lâchés et tournaient toujours, et voulut se reculer. Mais il la rattrapa par la main.

_Home _

_Home _

Heureusement pour elle qu'il y avait juste assez de lumière pour voir où on mettait les pieds, ce qui put dissimuler à quel point elle avait rougi.

- Attends, lança-t-il.

_All that rolls our way  
Wheels that time will play  
Happiness grows back  
Heartache leaves a scratch  
You go, go go go  
I go, go go go  
Everyplace I go  
Never told you so _

- Tu veux pas qu'on fasse un rock ? dit-il en désignant d'un geste vague les personnes autour d'eux.

Regardant aux alentours, elle s'aperçut qu'en effet, les couples avaient tous peu à peu opté pour du rock, ne sachant probablement pas trop quoi faire sur une telle musique.

Elle haussa les sourcils, ça ne lui semblait pas vraiment adapté.

_Echo_

_Echo _

Mais remarque… Les pulsations s'étaient un peu intensifiées… Ouais, on pouvait tenter le coup.

Elle hocha la tête, ayant toutefois un peu peur d'avoir oublié comment on dansait le rock. Il la tira vers lui et lui attrapa l'autre main qu'il fit bouger en rythme, de droite à gauche.

_Home _

_Home_

Puis il commença à la faire tourner. Elle remercia intérieurement son ancien collège japonais pour son option danse.

_All of my days, all of my life  
Standing by you  
All of my days, all of my life  
I will find you  
All of my days, all of my life  
Standing by you  
All of my days, all of my life  
Landing next to, you, you, you, you_

La musique avait décollé, brusquement, et elle ne se posait plus de questions.

C'était incroyable cette manière dont ses mouvements s'accordaient à ceux de Syaoran, dont ils parvenaient sans peine à tourner, à réaliser des figures qui semblaient pourtant compliquées pour certains des autres danseurs.

_When you're on the top  
Notice what you've got  
I will be your frail  
When your on the trail  
You go, go go go  
I go, go go go  
Everything you know  
Everywhere you go _

La musique avait ralenti – un nouveau couplet. Ce qui lui permit d'émerger un peu. Elle réalisa brusquement la synchronisation dont elle venait de faire preuve avec son partenaire. Ça lui paraissait bizarre, alors qu'ils ne s'appréciaient pas tellement dans la vie, mais elle l'accepta assez facilement.

C'était peut-être ça, le secret des héroïnes de romans d'amour : être naturelle et se laisser porter…

_Echo_

_Echo _

Alors elle se laissa porter à nouveau. Elle bougeait la tête au rythme des pulsations. Elle croisa le regard de Syaoran, qui faisait de même. Il lui fit un sourire en coin.

_Home _

_Home_

Un tour à droite, un tour à gauche.

Un tour à droite, un tour à gauche…

_All of my days, all of my life  
Standing by you  
All of my days, all of my life  
I will find you  
All of my days, all of my life  
Standing by you  
All of my days all of my life  
Landing next to, you, you, you, you_

_You, you, you, you  
You, you, you, you_

_You, you, you, you_

Ils enchaînaient les figures, mais quelque chose manquait à Sakura. Elle aimait la sensation de leurs mains qui se joignaient, mais elle aurait voulu plus. Son corps contre le sien, plus proche, plus fort. Comme le slow, mais avec un rock…

Il y avait bien une figure. Une figure qu'elle pouvait faire dans les bras de Syaoran.

Elle se la permit, sans vraiment réfléchir. Elle enroula le bras de son partenaire autour d'elle, se rapprochant de lui en tournoyant.

Visiblement, il comprit parfaitement ce qu'elle avait l'intention de faire, puisqu'il accorda ses mouvements aux siens.

Elle se retrouva dos contre son torse, ses bras emmêlés à ceux du jeune homme, au moment où la musique ralentissait pour ne redevenir que de simples pulsations.

Ils se regardèrent par-dessus l'épaule de Sakura, en rythme.

A droite.

Puis à gauche.

Puis encore à droite.

Puis…

Il avança brusquement sa tête plus que ce qu'il fallait, et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent.

Au même moment, la musique s'arrêta.

_All of my days, all of my life (all of my days)  
Standing by you  
All of my days, all of my life (all of my days)  
I will find you  
All of my days, all of my life (all of my days, all of my life)  
Standing by you  
All of my days all of my life (all of my days, all of my life)  
Landing next to, you, you, you, you  
You, you, you, you_

_You, you, you, you_

_You, you, you, you_

_You, you, you, you_

La musique reprit aussitôt, pour durer tout un refrain. Mais ils n'y firent pas du tout attention, se découvrant.

C'était tellement bizarre, la manière dont Sakura s'attendait à ce qu'un tel baiser ait lieu, et la manière dont il avait lieu réellement.

Déjà, en plein milieu d'un rock…? Il aurait dû se dérouler pendant un slow, il y avait une atmosphère.

Et puis, le baiser en lui même. Rien à voir avec ce qu'elle avait pensé, et pourtant… Tout était là. Les bouches qui se collaient, les langues qui s'enroulaient, les goûts qui se mélangeaient. Jusqu'aux corps qui se pressaient l'un contre l'autre, comme s'ils désiraient s'emboîter.

Bref, un vrai roulage de pelle.

Mais c'était tellement plus… tout. Tellement plus indescriptible.

_(All of my days, I will find you)_

Elle cessa vite d'y penser, de faire des comparaisons. Elle profita, tout simplement.

Aucune envie de s'arrêter.

Alors que cette pensée la traversait, la musique se ralentit. Elle prit conscience qu'elle était dans une boîte, à presque minuit, en train d'embrasser un type qui l'attirait, voire plus, mais qui l'énervait aussi prodigieusement, ce qui était réciproque. Leur relation n'allait pas changer juste à cause d'un baiser… Et Syaoran n'était pas le genre à la considérer comme sa copine juste parce qu'ils s'étaient chopés.

Autrement dit, il valait mieux éviter de l'embrasser toute la soirée, parce qu'elle sentait que chaque nouveau baiser allait lui briser le cœur.

_I go back, back, back_

_You go from the top_

_Once more till we drop_

_Never like to stop_

Aucune envie de s'arrêter, hein…?

La musique prit fin.

Elle se décolla brutalement de Syaoran, se retourna et sortit de la piste en courant. Se heurta à une Tomoyo plus qu'inquiète, à laquelle elle jeta un regard qui lui interdisait de poser des questions. La contourna avant de sortir de la boîte sous le regard étonné des videurs. Continua à courir un peu dans la rue.

Et, le cœur battant, se laissa tomber par terre, en pleine rue, devant l'entrée d'un immeuble.

_Oh, putain…_

Elle passa la main sur son visage. Elle entendit du bruit près d'elle, leva la tête et poussa un soupir. Syaoran venait de s'affaler à côté d'elle.

Elle détourna les yeux. Un silence.

Puis un léger bruit. Une lueur.

Elle le regarda du coin de l'œil. Il s'en grillait une.

Ils s'étaient chopés, il l'avait rattrapée et maintenant il s'en grillait une.

Elle partit d'un long rire ironique. Lui la regarda d'un air moqueur, ce qui la fit pouffer encore plus.

- Désolée, dit-elle lorsqu'elle se fut un peu calmée.

Elle se passa une main dans les cheveux.

- C'est mon naturel. C'est comme ça que je prends la vie… On sait tous que la vie c'est qu'une grosse blague, t'façon…

Elle s'interrompit, gênée. Comme si elle en avait trop dit. Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil il l'observait toujours, mais plus avec curiosité qu'avec dérision, à présent.

- Passe-moi ça, réclama-t-elle, pour donner le change.

- Hein ?

- Oh, fais pas ton radin, Syaoran, j'ai envie de taffer.

- Depuis quand t'es branchée garos, toi ?

- Je fume pas. Juste de temps en temps.

Elle aspira une longue bouffée.

- Quand je stresse, si tu veux tout savoir.

Il y eut un court silence. Puis il lui reprit doucement sa cigarette.

- Moi aussi, je flippe, tu sais. Et c'est pas comme j'étais pas d'accord avec toi…

Son ton était hésitant. Syaoran qui n'était pas sûr de lui. On aurait tout vu…

Sakura faillit éclater de rire à nouveau. A la place, elle se mordilla un ongle.

- … Pourquoi est-ce qu'on s'entend jamais ? demanda-t-elle finalement.

Encore un silence.

- Je sais pas, finit-il par dire à voix basse.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui. Assis à côté d'elle, il avait le regard perdu dans le vague, une expression frustrée sur le visage, ce qui la troubla. Elle baissa les yeux vers ses mains, et finit par lui prendre la cigarette. Elle l'écrasa contre le trottoir puis se leva et alla la jeter dans une poubelle proche.

Elle se retourna : il avait l'air déconcerté et assez vexé. Evidemment, au prix de la clope… Alors elle lui sourit à pleines dents.

- C'est mauvais pour le souffle ! dit-elle en haussant les épaules, histoire de trouver une excuse.

- C'est ça ouais…

Il eut un sourire en coin.

- Mais c'est vrai que j'aime bien courir alors ça le fait pas.

- Tu cours ? demanda-t-elle en ouvrant de grands yeux.

- Ouais. Ça fait quoi ?

- Rien. Moi aussi, c'est tout.

- T'es sérieuse ? demanda-t-il en la dévisageant.

- Bah ouais. Tomo' veut jamais m'accompagner d'ailleurs.

D'un rapide coup d'œil, il jaugea sa silhouette mince.

- Franchement, j'aurais pas cru.

- Mais je t'emmerde !

- On pourra courir ensemble si tu veux.

- Crève.

- Je croyais que Tomoyo aimait pas ça ?

- Je m'en fous, j'ai l'habitude de…

- Allez viens, on se casse, dit-il en se levant. Je commence à me geler le cul, là.

Sakura ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, outrée d'être interrompue, mais se coupa lorsqu'il lui prit la main pour l'entraîner dans la direction opposée à la boîte.

- On va où là ? lui demanda-t-elle, méfiante.

Il se retourna et lui fit un clin d'œil.

- A l'aventure !

Sakura se laissa ainsi emmener pendant quelques pâtés de maison, avant qu'il ne s'arrête devant une voiture visiblement neuve, sorte un trousseau de clefs et lui demande si elle voulait monter.

- T'as le permis ? demanda Sakura, stupéfaite.

- Et ouais. J'ai dix-huit ans, moi !

- Je sais, merci. Mais j'avais jamais vu ta voiture.

- Bah, je prends le métro pour venir, comme tout le monde !

- Et qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là, alors ?

- Euh… j'avais prévu de t'emmener faire un tour ?

- Nan, sérieux.

- Ok, j'avoue, c'est la voiture de ma sœur. Elle est chez son copain qui habite dans cet immeuble, donc faudra juste la ramener avant la fin de la nuit…

- T'as une sœur, toi ?

- Quatre, grimaça-t-il.

- C'est vrai ?

- Ouais. Je suis le dernier.

- Ouah ! Et moi qui me plains de mon frère…

Elle s'interrompit et fit la moue, songeant que Tôya lui manquait. Ce dont Syaoran s'aperçut. Il resserra sa main sur la sienne et lança :

- Bon, on fait un tour alors ?

- Quoi ? T'es ouf toi ! Je monte pas là-dedans avec toi alors que tu viens juste d'avoir le permis…

- Oh, allez, Sakura…

- Mais nan, je veux pas avoir un accident ! Tu te rends pas compte de…

Visiblement agacé, il la coupa en la plaquant contre la voiture avant de l'embrasser. Sakura ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés, sans pour autant avoir aucune envie de le repousser. Il détacha ses lèvres des siennes et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Me fais pas chier, lui chuchota-t-il.

Pour une fois, Sakura ne répliqua rien.

Pendant ce temps, à l'intérieur de la boîte, Tomoyo se lamentait pour la dix-huitième fois consécutive.

- Mais c'est pas vrai, c'est pas vrai ! J'ai raté leur _first kiss_, alors qu'ils dansaient grave bien en plus, oh là là, mais je me tuerais pour ça…

- Je crois pas, nan, dit Eriol en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Mais c'est pas juste, vous l'avez tous vu, moi j'étais aux chiottes, et puis c'est pas comme si vous aviez une caméra sur vous !

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on foute avec une caméra ? demanda Meilin qui entamait sa troisième bière.

- J'avoue Tomo', calme-toi, dit Takashi en faisant de l'œil à une jolie fille qui passait, ils se sont pécho, ils le referont, et puis voilà ! Ça se trouve c'est même pas la première fois…

- Nan ! Elle me l'aurait dit, vous entendez ? Elle me l'aurait DIT !

- Ça va, chérie, dit Eriol en lui passant un bras autour des épaules pour la calmer. Je suis sûr qu'il y aura d'autres occases…

- Mais c'était le premieeeeer ! gémit-elle.

- Tomoyo, dit Meilin après avoir avalé sa pinte cul-sec, tu me fais hoooonte. Tu te conduis comme une gamine.

- Et toi, t'as trop bu, répliqua-t-elle.

- Meuh nan, je tiens bien, tu devrais le savoir depuis l'temps ! Regarde !

Elle ferma les yeux, leva le bras, fit un petit claquement de doigts et s'exclama d'une voix faussement distinguée :

- Garçon ? La même chooose, s'il-vous-plaît !

Le barman lui servit une quatrième bière en rigolant.

- Merci ! Hmm, tu sais que t'es mignon, toi ?

- Meuf, t'exagères, il a quoi, trente-cinq ans ? s'exclama Takashi avant que le barman n'ait pu répondre.

- J'en ai vingt-quatre, dit le barman, indigné.

- Mais justemeeeent, expliqua Meilin sans faire attention à lui, plus ils sont vieux, plus ils ont d'expérience ! Tu peux essayer plein de nouveaux trucs !

- Ah ouais, mais c'est pas con ! réalisa Takashi. En plus ça ouvre grave des possibilités… Cimer !

Pendant qu'il partait à la recherche d' « expérience », Eriol soupira d'un ton blasé :

- Ces deux-là, ils vont pas avoir la foi de bosser demain… On va devoir les forcer à rentrer ou c'est mort pour le contrôle.

- J'en ai rien à foutre du contrôle, répliqua sa copine, moi je veux savoir ce que font Syaoran et Sakura.

- Tomoyo, ça sert à rien, ils sont sortis…

- Mais naaan, je suis sûre qu'ils sont devant, allez viens !

Mais elle déchanta une fois à l'extérieur de la boîte, lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'ils avaient disparu.

- C'est pas vrai ! Ils ne sont quand même pas rentrés ? Bon, j'appelle 'Kura…

- Sûrement pas, dit Eriol en lui prenant son portable des mains. Si tu veux mon avis, ils se sont barrés dans un coin et à leur place, je voudrais pas être dérangé.

- Mais…

- Allez, avoue que si c'était nous…

- Ouais, c'est vrai, dit Tomoyo avec un sourire en coin.

- Tu vois… Tiens, c'est pas ton slow préféré qui passe, là ? Si on y retournait, hein ?

- Hmm, mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi, concéda-t-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue. Mais j'espère qu'ils vont s'expliquer…

- Ben je crois pas trop qu'ils soient en train de parler… En tout cas, j'en connais une qui va avoir autre chose à faire que de discuter, dit-il en l'entraînant à l'intérieur.

Eriol ne se trompait pas tellement.

Dans la voiture, elle le regardait conduire, il avait l'air plutôt détendu. Leurs mains ne s'étaient toujours pas lâchées.

Elle détourna les yeux, regarda par la fenêtre et sourit.

Il n'y avait pas besoin de mots, et c'était très bien ainsi.

Et dans la nuit, Sakura Kinomoto et Syaoran Li se baladèrent, main dans la main, sans songer au lendemain.


End file.
